


Cutness Febuary : la chanson d'eau et de feu

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Cutness Febuary [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Cute, F/F, Romance, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Spoilers for Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Izumi et Kya, le feu et l'eau. Avec l'héritage familial qu'est le leur et l'amitié qui liait leurs parents, bien plus forte que tout ce qu'elles avaient déjà vu, n'était-ce pas une simple évidence ?
Relationships: Izumi/Kya II (Avatar)
Series: Cutness Febuary [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Spécial

**Author's Note:**

> Il y a quelques mois, j'avais écrit une tétralogie sur GoT pour plusieurs dérivés de l'inktober et le Sur Votre 31 de la Bibliothèque de fictions (sur Facebook) intitulée "La découverte d'un mois d'octobre". Nous sommes en février, mon emploi du temps a été pas mal modifié pour des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté donc je lance une seconde série, et probable trilogie, sur l'univers d'Avatar. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Spécial**

\- Tu te souviens de ce jour ? demanda la maîtresse du feu en montrant à l’autre femme le cadre qu’elle tenait dans la main 

\- C’était celui de notre premier rendez-vous. 

\- Oui, il y a plus de vingt ans. 

\- Vingt ans déjà, murmura la maîtresse de l’eau

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux décennies que son père, l’avatar Aang, était mort dans un combat contre les triades de Republic City. Les organisations criminelles, qui s’étaient établies dans les bas quartiers de la ville, faisaient régner la peur sur leurs habitants et cela malgré tout les efforts des maîtres du métal. Rien n’avait jamais changé malheureusement, et un jour, l’Avatar Aang n’en était pas revenu. 

\- Le temps passe vite, oui. Surtout pour nous. 

\- La vie n’est pas éternelle. Est-ce que certains jours tu n’as pas envie de … de tout abandonner et de partir découvrir le monde, comme avant ?

\- Si, mais ce n’est plus possible désormais, plus depuis que mon père m’a laissé le trône de la nation du feu. 

Lorsque sa santé s’était faite déclinante, le seigneur du feu Zuko avait décidé d’abdiquer à la faveur de son unique fille, Izumi. Depuis, il passait ses journées entre le palais royal pour la conseiller et le siège du lotus blanc dans la nation de l’eau, auprès de l’ordre que son oncle Iroh avait dirigé avant de disparaître. Le vieux sage n’était pas mort, il avait juste … disparu. Un matin il n’était plus dans la nation du feu, et personne ne l’avait jamais revu depuis. 

\- Je le sais bien, mais cela me manque beaucoup. Tu pourrais peut-être … laisser le pouvoir à ton fils, à Iroh. 

Izumi avait nommé son unique fils, dont elle avait toujours tut l’identité du père, en l’honneur de ce grand-oncle qu’elle n’avait que peu connu mais dont elle gardait des souvenirs impérissables. 

\- Je ne sais pas s’il est prêt pour cela, Kya. 

\- Si tu ne le laisses jamais faire ces propres choix, il ne le sera jamais le moment venu. 

Sa compagne avait peur de laisser le pouvoir à son fils, c’était évident, et compréhensible. Après les heures sombres qu’avaient traversé la nation du feu et dont elle se relevait encore avec peine … 

\- Iroh est l’un des plus grands généraux des Forces Unies, et le plus jeune qui soit, lui dit la maîtresse de l’eau, il est prêt. Dès que tu le jugeras nécéssaire … 

\- Je sais oui. 

\- Je serais toujours là Izumi, quoi que tu décides de faire. 

\- Merci, Kya. 


	2. Rose

**Chapitre 8 : Rose**

\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Izumi releva la tête du rapport que lui avait envoyé l’un de ces gouverneurs de province. Face à elle se tenait Kya, tout sourire, et tout l’inverse d’elle depuis quelques temps déjà. Dans sa main, la maîtresse de l’eau tenait un bouquet de roses, c’était ces fleurs préférées. 

\- Tu t’en ai souvenue. 

\- Toujours. Tu viens ? 

\- Je … 

\- Ne me dis que tu vas rester enfermée-là même le jour de ton anniversaire. 

Elle regarda les liasses de feuilles qu’elle était occupée à lire avant l’arrivée de sa compagne, au sujet des égalitaristes et du lotus rouge. Ces deux organisations avaient peut-être cessées d’exister officiellement après la chute de leurs leaders, mais il en restait encore des groupuscules éparpillées un petit peu partout. Et le gouverneur de l’une des provinces de la nation du feu semblait avoir réussi à identifier certains des disciples de Zaheer. 

\- Ils pourront bien attendre demain, insista Kya 

En l’absence de l’Avatar, qui était toujours convalescente, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre la moindre négligence. Mais, ce n’était que pour une journée. Il n’arriverait rien de mal si pour une fois elle voulait simplement profiter de sa vie, n’est-ce pas ? 

La dirigeante de la nation du feu rangea alors dans un tiroir les missives de son homme de confiance, elle avait bien le droit de prendre un jour de repos de temps à autre. 

\- Que veux-tu que nous fassions aujourd’hui ? lui demanda-t-elle

\- Je veux simplement profiter de toi, Izumi. 

\- Très bien, mais on va peut-être éviter de faire cela sur mon bureau tu ne penses pas ? Je ne sais pas si le pire ce serait que l’un de mes ministres nous surprenne, ou bien que ce soit mon père. 

\- Le seigneur Zuko est parti pour Zaofu ce matin. Il ne sera pas de retour avant un moment je pense. 

\- Je vois. Je lui avais demandé de se ménager pourtant, après ce qu’il s’est passé avec Zaheer et le lotus rouge, mais … 

\- Mais il est exactement comme toi, lui dit Kya, incapable de laisser autrui dans le besoin ou de se retirer définitivement de la vie publique. 

\- Je sais oui, tu me l’as déjà dit il me semble. 

La maîtresse de l’eau attrapa la main de sa compagne dans la sienne et la guida hors de la pièce. Elles avaient du temps à rattraper, et Izumi avait grand besoin d’évacuer la pression qu’elle se mettait continuellement sur le dos en tant que seigneur de la nation de feu. 


End file.
